Talk:Zombie Lane Wiki
Keep it Clean In order to keep the wiki clean there are some things you could do. You could list up empty pages down here. Also please hyperlink a tag only once in text. There are some cases you're right to hyperlink tags multiple times on a page. Read below. Hedva 00:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) List of Pages which have to be deleted Here is a list of pages which have to be deleted. If you find a page which has to be deleted, please put it at the bottom of this list. This list is used by admins to delete pages *http://zombielane.wikia.com/wiki/Army_Zombies (> Does not exists ) *http://zombielane.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies (> Zombie) Hyperlink tag only 1 time on each page Hyperlink a tag, like 'Crafted Weapons' only once at a page. It's unnessecary to hyperlink multiple times the same tag/word on the same page. #If it is a (big) table it could be useful to have multiple hyperlinks of the same tag #If it is a really big page so the double tag is at the begin and the end of the page #If more reasons; post it here. Use the right templates for pages *Template for Mission Pages *Template for Buildings *Template for Characters *Template for Items Mission Pages Template Use this template to make pages for missions: Flavor Text: The text you see before you get the mission. Most of the time you see the person + text-balloon Mission Description: Description of the mission. You can see this if you click on the mission icon on top of the mission menu. Goals: *Task required to complete the mission *Other tasks required to complete the mission Reward: *Coins: # *XP: # *Other things you get if you complete the mission Hint: If there is one, at the bottom of the mission page. Completion Text: The text you see if you have complete the mission. Given by: The person who gives you the mission Unlocks Mission: *Mission 1 *Mission 2 Col-2 template Splitting up the Contents part of the Main Page in colums would make it more clear, I think. (See Template:Col-2) Needed a page for zombie challenge Here a list of Zombie Points needed Level , Zombie Points, Rewards 1 250 Cash 1 2 2200 Cash 1 3 4600 Cash 1 4 7200 Cash 1 5 10000 Cash 1,EnergyPack1:3 6 13000 Cash 1,Edible.CupCake:2 7 16200 Cash 1,Edible.EnergyCola2:1 8 19600 Cash 1,Edible.Sandwich:1 9 23200 Cash 1,Edible.EnergyPack2:1 10 27000 Cash 1,FoodReward50:1 11 31000 Cash 1,FoodReward70:1 12 35200 Cash 1,FoodReward90:1 13 39600 Cash 1,Farming.Strawberries:20 14 44200 Cash 1,Farming.Radish:20 15 49000 Cash 1,Farming.Watermelon:20 16 54000 Cash 1,Farming.Corn:15 17 59200 Cash 1,Farming.Onion:12 18 64600 Cash 1,Farming.Carrot:5 19 70200 Cash 1,Farming.Pumpkin:5 20 76000 Cash 1,Farming.Beans:5 21 82000 Cash 1,Farming.Cabbage:5 22 88200 Cash 1,Fence.WoodenFence:20 23 94600 Cash 1,Fence.PicketFence:20 24 101200 Cash 1,Fence.PlankFence:10 25 108000 Cash 1,Weapon.Grenade:1 26 115000 Cash 1,Weapon.LandMine:2 27 122200 Cash 1,Weapon.Shotgun:1 28 129600 Cash 1,Weapon.HuntingRifle:1 29 137200 Cash 1,Weapon.Crossbow:1 30 145000 Cash 1,Weapon.MiniGun:1 31 9999999 Cash 1,Weapon.MiniGun:1 me and my wife have played zombie;anr since it first came out and we havent been able to play on face book my name is under jcranford423@gmail.com and my wifeisus2cranfords@gmail.com and we do not want to lose r yards ate weapons and all of thst so how do ew transfer to be able to play it on our laptops we did start a new game on r tablet but we still want all the stuff we havere earned 3 banks weapons grills and all that we have been playing for 6 years on face book 2011 till now well 5 years and we want to be able to get some new players who are playing please help us transfer this we are kind of puter i;llterate but love this game lol help us please